<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Comes In At The Eyes by lestat_jesse, The_canon_is_a_lie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726362">Love Comes In At The Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestat_jesse/pseuds/lestat_jesse'>lestat_jesse</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_canon_is_a_lie/pseuds/The_canon_is_a_lie'>The_canon_is_a_lie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gendry is the trueborn son of Robert &amp; Cersei, Maester Aemon Lives, Margaery Tyrell Lives, Myrcella Baratheon Lives, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rickon Stark Lives, Robb Stark Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestat_jesse/pseuds/lestat_jesse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_canon_is_a_lie/pseuds/The_canon_is_a_lie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sons of the harpy surround Daenerys and her supporters, in a desperate attempt to save everyone she calls her son Drogon. Barristan climbs on Drogon's back carrying Daenerys and he takes off west towards Westeros, he lands at the wall dropping his wounded mother at a newly resurrected Jon Snow's feet. Jon Snow heals the mother of dragons, knowing that she is his shadow lover. Jon Snow knows who Daenerys Targaryen is so decides to marry Daenerys Targaryen not for a military alliance but for love.</p><p>Sansa Stark comes to Castle Black after escaping from Winterfell that is currently being held by the Bolton's who betrayed her brother and mother.</p><p> </p><p>Robb Stark and Margaery Tyrell are saved by a woman named Kinvara, who tells them that they must marry to help unite the seven kingdoms against the pending long night. Margaery and Robb marry, they take a ship and sail to castle black with the Tyrell army.</p><p> </p><p>Arya Stark makes it back to Westeros and she kills the Freys. Arya frees her uncle Edmure Tully and reunites with Gendry who turns out to be Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister's true born son. Edmure Tully forces Gendry and Arya Stark to marry, secure the Storm lands to fight for the North.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shadow Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daenerys</p><p> </p><p>   The Sons of the Harpy were closing in on them, and the three surviving Unsullied pressed forward, unafraid of the death they knew would come. Daenerys looked around helplessly to see if there was another way out, but her heart sank. We’re surrounded, She thought despairingly. Her hand reached for Missandei’s open palm; she grabbed her hand and squeezed as Missandei turned to look at her queen. Daenerys took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  I must not be afraid, she told herself. If I look back I am lost.<br/>Dany reached for the connection deep inside of her mind that had become broken, she pressed forward through the fires of her son, Drogon. She let him feel the fear that she was feeling, called him to her, told her son how sorry she was.</p><p>    At last, there was relief, and she was less alone than she had been a moment ago. A smile appeared on her pink lips when she felt the flame grow to the fire it once was. Drogon purred, through their connection reminding her of who she had once been-- the Mother of Dragons. She opened her eyes. The pit fell into a frozen silence as Drogon screeched overhead. The Sons of Harpy looked up into the sky and fire blasted onto the tarps protecting the people of Mereen from the scorching heat of the sun.<br/>Tyrion and Missandei looked up at the sky in awe as the flames dissipated, revealing a massive black and red dragon flying in a circle around them and crying loudly to his mother. The dragon landed in front of Daenerys and her people. Barristan looked at the dragon with wonder, as the Unsullied took the opportunity, raising their shields and striking quickly at the Sons of the Harpy as they were distracted. The fighting resumed, even more intensely, and it seemed that even though they were outnumbered the Unsullied were winning.</p><p>   A Son of the Harpy struck down an Unsullied standing in front Tyrion, and then turned his sights on Daenerys. Drogon grabbed the man in his powerful jaws, sending blood onto the sandy floor of the pit, and the sound of his bones crunching in the dragon’s jaws. He flung the body violently for a moment, then tossed it into other Sons of the Harpy, knocking several of them down.</p><p>     The dragon then turned his head to look his mother straight in her eyes, letting her know that he was only there to protect her. She looked around the fighting pit to see that the Sons of the Harpy only wanted her dead-- no one else. They were consolidating their efforts to focus more on just her than her advisors now that there were less of them. Daenerys smiled at her people, and hurried towards her son, knowing that all of them would be safe once she was gone from the arena.<br/>“Your grace?” Ser Barristan asked as Daenerys paused in her tracks. She looked over her shoulder to the man who had become like a father. “It's safer if I leave with Drogon.” Daenerys whispered to him as he shook his head. “Safer for everyone,”</p><p>    “I am sworn to protect you.” He whispered back to her; Daenerys nodded her head. She turned to deal with these men for the lives of the people following her, but pain shot through her. Daenerys fell to her knees, crying out as blood ran down her leg. She tried to stand only to fall to the bloody sand once more, tears blurring her vision. Drogon roared loudly, showing anger, breathing fire at some of the Sons who were left, killing some and sending them running. <br/>Barristan took the opportunity to grab Daenerys and carry her to the dragon, “He won’t hurt you.” Daenerys whispered to Barristan. He nodded his head and stepped closer to Drogon, who lowered his body for the knight to climb up on his back. Drogon lowered his head even further to help Barristan on his back easier,<br/>“Soves.” Daenerys whispered once Barristan had both of them secure. Drogon ran past all of the men advancing towards her people, forcing them to move or be crushed under his legs.</p><p>    He flapped his wings and took off once he gained enough speed to get off the ground, leaving everyone on the ground behind them.<br/>Dany was certain that if it weren’t for Barristan, she would have fallen off Drogon already-- the ground spiraled below her, and her head was light, She was so tired, she could sleep. When was the last time I felt safe? She thought sadly. It was in my dreams, I know it. I can place the exact moment and day I felt safe, and the person I was with. It was a dream. But the memory of it came to her nonetheless, and it’s safety settled over her like a blanket. <br/>Drogon could sense that his mother was hurt, and turned Westward, flying towards help.</p><p> </p><p>______________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Jon</p><p> </p><p>“Where will you go?” Edd asked Jon. Jon shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed his possessions haphazardly from the cabinets and the drawers. He stuffed them into bags he’d had since leaving Winterfell, pausing as he looked at the cloak that Robb had made for him before he left Winterfell all those years ago. Before he was lord commander, before he died, and before he returned. </p><p> </p><p>     “South.” Jon replied with a small smile, the first true Edd had seen on his face in years. Edd grumbled under his breath as he moved to stand on the other side of the table where Jon stood. “You’re the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch; you swore vows.” Edd said, reminding him.<br/>Jon shook his head fiercely as he looked up at his friend, “My watch has ended.” Jon said through clenched teeth. Edd sighed, knowing that Jon’s words rang with truth. “You’ve seen what’s out there. How can you leave knowing that?” Edd demanded as he looked at Jon with desperation in his dark eyes.<br/>“You’re right Edd. We need an army.” Jon said as he took a deep breath trying to steele his nerves. Edd smiled when the man who’d never abandon a cause, when everyone else would, returned. “Then go south, spread our story and get an army here so we can beat the night king and his men back.” Edd said as he held out his arm for Jon.<br/>“I will.” Jon said as he smiled back at the man who had become his brother in all things but name. Jon clapped his hand on Edd’s arm as he leaned over the table to hug him. Edd sniffled a bit as he hugged Jon back. He knew there was a strong possibility that they may never see each other again. As Jon and Edd were about to step out of their embrace, they heard a booming screech overhead, and their brothers shouting in fear. The pair stiffened as they looked at each other, wondering what could be going on out there.<br/>Jon released Edd and picked up his sword from where it sat on the table near his bags. He quickly put the sword on his hip and tied the belt around his waist, walking out of his chambers with Edd following right behind him. Jon stepped onto the deck looking over the railing and saw above them large black wings attached to a creature that shouldn’t exist. “That’s a fucking dragon.” Edd said in both awe and shock.</p><p> </p><p>     Jon found himself feeling the same way as the dragon landed with a thundering noise that made the ground shudder under its weight. The dragon was huge,  but its head snapped around frantically, his loud screeches alerting Jon that something must be really wrong. His long tail whipped around the small courtyard, the brothers of Night’s Watch looking on in fear. They were ducking just to avoid being thrown against the walls of the building from the dragon’s tail. Jon quickly walked down the steps-- he’d tell himself later how stupid what he was about to do was.</p><p> </p><p>     He stepped down the last step and walked across the muddy snow-covered ground, cautiously approaching the dragon in front of him. This dragon was clearly either in pain or wanting help from them, so he walked over closer to the dragon.<br/>The beast turned its burning eyes on Jon, opening his mouth and baring his fangs, a low growl rumbling in his throat. He took off his glove from his hand and moved even closer to the dragon, and once Jon was near enough, reached out his hand and put it to the dragon’s nose. The dragon’s growling soon shifted into far gentler chirps and purring once Jon was touching him. Jon was surprised to feel the heat radiating from the scales, Jon felt as though he was somehow connecting with this amazing beast. He rubbed the hot scales a little, studying the red and black markings on the Dragon’s body.<br/>“Help,” Someone from atop the dragon called. Jon pulled himself back to the matter at hand, looking upwards. He dropped his hand from the dragon’s nose, and the dragon lowered his body and wing so that he could see who made that comment.</p><p> </p><p>     His eyes widened when he saw there was an old man on the back of the dragon standing before him, with a woman in his arms. Blood covered his armor, the woman was small and lay unmoving, dangerously pale. His eyes widened as he rushed to help the older man, “Take her,” the older man told him.<br/>Jon nodded his head affirmatively, taking a better look at the man standing in front of him and realizing why he was familiar. “Ser Barristan the Bold?” Jon asked him once he was so close to the dragon he could feel the heat from it. He had seen him around Winterfell many years ago, when the King visited. Before he had joined the Watch. <br/>“Yes, and you’re Jon Snow, the Bastard of Winterfell,” Barristan responded, lowering the woman down to him as gently as he could. “You were there years ago, when King Robert visited,” Jon stiffened once the small silver haired woman was in his arms. She was easily as hot, if not hotter than the dragon she’d just been on, despite having lost much blood. Her skirts were soaked deep red with it, from her back all the way down to the hem of her skirt.<br/>“Aye,” Jon answered as he looked at the woman, noting one arrow in her right leg and another in her back. She’d been bleeding a while, and it didn’t look to have stopped. That’s not good, Jon thought as he looked over his shoulder at Barristan. After seeing that he was doing fine on his own, Jon hurried towards Maester Aemon’s chambers to see to the woman in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Wolf Awakens Across The Narrow Sea and Meets A Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robb</p><p> </p><p>   Robb awoke with a pained breath, shooting from the bed. He looked at his unfamiliar surroundings in confusion. What’s happened? The last thing he remembered was being in the great hall in the Twins, with Walder Frey and his men. Talisa, his heart ached. They had killed his wife and his baby, then Roose Bolton had stabbed him through the heart. I should be dead. How am I here? Robb asked himself as he looked around the small room he was in, till his eyes came to rest on a woman standing in the doorway, with dark locks and draped in red silks, a serene expression on her face and holding a candle aloft.</p><p> </p><p>      “My young wolf,” She said gently, “I have brought you and another back for the coming long night that threatens us all.” The woman stepped into his room. Robb was better able to see her now that she had stepped closer. Her eyes were green and her skin fair, and around her throat was a black choker with a gleaming ruby set in the middle.<br/>“What other?” Robb asked with uncertainty. He wanted to know who this woman had brought back. Is it someone I know? A smile appeared on her well taken care of lips; she closed the door behind her as she set her candle down on the small table in the corner of his room. She moved some thick curtains aside letting the sun in his room. Robb covered his eyes with a hand, and looked out of the window to see where he was.<br/>“You are no longer in Westeros my young wolf. You are in Volantis.” She said as she blew out the candle she had brought with her. Robb closed his eyes as the mention of Volantis brought back memories of another time, and a different woman had stood before him. It should hurt more to think of her, Robb thought. It’s wrong that it doesn’t. Why doesn’t it hurt more? Robb asked himself wondering about the oddness of it all.</p><p>        “The Lord of the Light has shown you the errors of your ways.” She replied as Robb looked at her with sadness in his blue eyes. He nodded his head, looking down at his hands still remembering his wife’s blood in coating his hands. It feels like it’s still there.<br/>“When you are ready my young wolf, I will show you the other person who the Lord of Light returned as well.” She said to him as Robb met her green eyes. Another smile appeared on her well taken care of lips. “Do you believe you are ready?” She asked him with an eyebrow cocked at Robb. <br/>He stood up, wanting to know why this Lord of the Light chose him and this other person to bring back to life, out of everyone in the world. Why not my wife, or our babe? “Yes, my lady.” Robb breathed heavily as he looked at her, hoping to appear sincere.</p><p> </p><p>     “I am Kinvara.” She replied as Robb bowed his head in thanks, she motioned with her hands for him to walk out of the open door. Robb stood up from his small mattress that had been surprisingly soft and walked to the door. The light breeze that passed through the open door let him know how truly warm Volantis was.<br/>He stepped through the door and looked at the most amazing structure he had ever seen. The north didn’t much care for beauty, only for what could protect them from war, and it was much the same in the south. The gardens here were so different from what they had back home, the trees blooming with brilliantly colored flowers. The fruit looked different as well, It’s like looking at a different world, he thought to himself. “Thank you.” Robb said to Kinvara as she led him away from the gardens and deeper into the temple.<br/>“The Lord of the Light was the one who returned you, I was merely his tool.” She explained as Robb nodded his head. This was all still very strange to him, for most of his life he had only believed in the old gods and maybe at times the seven for his mother. So, knowing that this Lord of Light was real and had brought him back was nerve racking at best.<br/>“I was like you once, Robb Stark. Many years ago I loved the wrong man and doomed my people to near extinction because of it. The Lord of Light saved me, and ever since I have been loyal to him and waited for the day the Prince and Princess who were promised would be born.” Kinvara explains as she looks at him with sadness for a moment. Robb wondered who her people could be and who she had loved. “Your questions shall be answered in due time.” She said once more, coming to a stop in front of a door that looked like the one he had just come out of. She unlocked the door and opened it revealing a woman sewing at her small table in the corner.</p><p> </p><p>      The woman quickly dropped the dress she was working on and stepped out of her chair, turning to see who had just entered into her room “Kinvara.” The young woman said in a surprised tone. Her gaze flitted from Kinvara to him, and her expression became puzzled. The woman before him had long light brown hair, she had light complexion, and she had the most beautiful brown eyes that Robb had ever seen on a woman before, honey brown and sparkling in sunlight. Her loveliness was quite striking, though she was dressed plainly.</p><p> </p><p>         “My lady Tyrell, this is Robb Stark, the former King in the North.” Kinvara said, introducing him to the woman before him. “Lord Stark, this is Margaery Tyrell, the former Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.” Kinvara said, introducing her to him. Lady Margaery looked at him, now with the same interest in her eyes that he knew was in his.<br/>“There will be a wedding in two days, the both of yours, to be more specific.” Kinvara said looking at the both of them. <br/>“What?” Robb asked in shock as he looked from both Kinvara and Margaery. That can’t be. My wife just died.<br/>“There is a reason for this union,” Kinvara emphasized. “There is a great war coming, against the living and the army of the dead.” Kinvara said as Margaery’s eyes widened. Robb felt himself sink to the mattress that Margaery must have been sleeping on earlier. “The only way for the living to win is if the Seven Kingdoms unite and join forces with Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen, the Prince and Princess who were promised.” Kinvara explained to the both of them.<br/>Margaery looked over at Robb, their blue eyes locked as both of them tried to understand what was being said and left unsaid. Kinvara’s a strange woman, Robb thought. She knows much about what’s been happening in the world. Should I trust her? "I will leave the both of you alone for now." She said as she stepped out of the small room and shut the door behind her, leaving Robb and Margaery alone together not long before they were to wed. <br/>Robb stood and paced across the room, running a hand through his curls with a sigh. "Kinvara told me that she sent word to my family that I am alive." Margaery said quietly to him. Robb looked over at her. Why is she telling me this? Why doesn’t she seem upset, or sad, or… something? "I know I made mistakes with my first three husbands. But I don't want to do the same with my fourth. With you." Margaery explains to him as he stiffened.</p><p> </p><p>      Robb sighed. "I know I made mistakes as well. I broke my word, and married someone I shouldn’t have. Someone I loved. And it lead us all to our deaths. Me, my men, my mother. My wife and our child." Robb confessed. His chest ached and his eyes burned with tears as he remembered Talisa... lying there on the floor of the Twins in a puddle of ruby black blood. He remembered the feel of her still warm body, and the sweet little swell of their child, which would never be anymore. It can’t end that way again. I won’t let it.  He looked at his betrothed, who was looking at him with shock and pain in brilliant eyes. She obviously wasn’t expecting him to say any of this, but she just placed her hand over his, letting him know she was here for him. Robb felt his heart pounding. Stranger or no, this woman would be his wife, and the resounding truth was clear in his head. I won’t be able to survive it if it ends so badly again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Wolf's Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya</p><p> </p><p>    “You’re not one of mine,” Walder Frey said, looking at the beautiful servant who was placing a good-looking piece of pie on his plate. <br/>She placed the knife back down on the full pie platter, “No my lord.” She said bowing her head. Her brown hair was hidden away by a wrap, and she wore a pale blue dress with a white apron.</p><p> </p><p>       “I thought so. Too pretty.” Walder said as he smacked her butt rather hard. The servant grunted and nearly stumbled into the table in front of them.<br/>He licked his lips as he looked up and her body in a lecherous manner, sending shivers of disgust throughout her body. You know why you’re here, she told herself, turning back to Walder as he lifted his goblet to his lips, taking a long drink from it. He set the goblet down on the table in front of him, looking around the room in frustration and shook his head. “Where are my damn moron sons? Black Walder and Loafer promised to be here by midday.” Walder Frey groused as he continued eating his pie. <br/>“They are here, milord.” The serving girl said quietly.<br/> Walder grabbed his golden goblet from the table and went to take another sip. “Well, then what are they doing? Trimming their cunt hair? Tell them to come here, now.” Walder ordered her as he took another long drink from his goblet. </p><p> </p><p>   “But they are already here, milord.” She said smoothly, satisfaction running through her body, though her face betrayed nothing. Walder Frey looked around his grand hall in absolute confusion, not seeing either of his sons at all. <br/>“Here, milord.” The serving girl said, leaning forward. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and confusion still raging through his dark eyes. She motioned with her hand to the pie, she had set down in front of him. Walder placed his goblet down on the table in front of him, thinking this was all but a sick and sad joke. He moved the crust from the top of the filling with his thumb and forefinger, he took the crust completely off setting it on the plate. His hands started shaking when he saw fingers in the pies, face grave and terrified, “They weren’t easy to carve, especially Black Walder.” She said to him as Walder moved his hands to his mouth, about to empty his stomach. He looked around the space in front of him, his breathing coming in more rapidly and he was stammering in fright.</p><p> </p><p>    Walder finally looked up at the serving girl, just in time to see her pull the face of the lovely serving girl off. Revealing a much shorter girl, with shorter brown hair, and the grey eyes of the Starks. Panic filled him as he sank further into his chair, wondering if somehow this was a dream. “My name is Arya Stark,” She said softly. “I want you to know that. The last thing you’re ever going to see is a Stark smiling down at you. As you die.” Arya said looking at him with coldness in her eyes. She unsheathed her dagger, Walder’s eyes widened realizing that he was about to meet his end, he tried to get out of his chair. Arya grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back into his chair, standing behind him. And then she dragged the blade across his throat, blood pouring and squirting from the wound. She held him still as he groaned and struggled to keep living. Arya just watched him with a smile on her pink lips. Soon he stopped moving, stopped fighting or twitching and sputtering, and she brought the dagger up to his face and began carving his wretched old face from his head.</p><p> </p><p>    She took his clothes from his body and sunk his body in the river, where he couldn’t be found. Like my mother, She thought darkly. The pain had faded some, but not the anger. The Freys would pay for that. All of them.</p><p> </p><p>   Arya dressed herself in his vile clothes and looked down at the Walder Frey mask she had just created. I’m not no one, she thought, her heart pounding. She pulled his mask on, quickly ordering the serving girls to tell his family and men to come to the grand hall for one more feast, and asked for a fine Arbour gold to be opened. As night fell, the servants were busy preparing the great hall once more for a feast that surprised many in the castle. The Freys began entering the grand hall smelling the smoked boar, greens, some beans, and various veggies. Walder sat at the head of the table, drumming his fingers on the table, ready for this night to begin.<br/>The men began talking loudly in the grand hall cheering once more at the fact of this very surprising second feast that the head of their house was holding. Everyone knew that Old Walder Frey was never in a generous spirit. They all assumed with the joyous news that his daughter Roslin had given birth to a son, Walder decided to hold a second feast. Though if anyone of them had actually looked at Walder Frey, they would have noticed a change in him. The old man was more impatient, and looked around the great hall with a sinister smile on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>   He picked up his goblet, still looking around the grand hall at his entire family. Walder then slammed the bottom of the goblet on the table three times, and everyone in the great hall grew silent. Walder stood, “You’re wondering why I brought you all here. After all we just had a feast, since when does old Walder give us two feasts in a single fortnight?” Walder croaked, looking around the great hall. As the men all whispered in agreement, a smile appeared on his thin lips. “Well it's no-good being lord of the Riverlands if you can’t celebrate with your family, that’s what I say.” Walder laughed. The serving girl standing next to Walder looked down at the table, her hands clutching each other.<br/>The men cheered “Aye,”,  slamming their hands and cups  down on the table loudly in agreement with their lord. Walder then snapped his fingers at the servants and motioned with his hand for them to pour the special wine into each of his family’s goblets. “I’ve gathered every Frey who means a damn thing to me, so I can tell you my plans for this great house now that winter has come. But first let's toast, no more of that Dornish horse piss! This is the finest Arbour gold. Proper wine, for proper heroes!” He said, and the Frey men cheered, lifting their goblets high in the air. The serving girl looked at Walder and then at the men gathered around their tables, watching as the other servants poured the wine into the other men’s goblets.</p><p> </p><p>   Walder picked up his goblet and held it in front of him as he looked proudly at his family and men. Seeing their lord was about to say their house words, each and every man stood with their goblets in front of them still. “Stand Together!” They all said proudly as Walder lifted his goblet to his lips without taking one sip. He watched with a pleased smile as everyone else took rather large drinks of the wine. <br/>The serving girl next to Walder picked up the goblet in front of her, about to take a sip, but Walder stopped her with a grave look. “Not you,” He said. “I’m not wasting good wine on a damn woman.” The serving girl looked at him with a hurt look, but put the goblet back down on the table. </p><p> </p><p>   “Maybe I’m not the most pleasant man, I’ll admit it. But I am proud of you lot. You’re my family! The men who helped me slaughter the Starks at the Red Wedding.” Walder said, continuing on with his grand speech. The men once more cheered, raising their goblets, then drinking some more of the good wine. “Yes.” He croaked as the men slapped each other on the backs in celebration of the memory. “Yes, cheer. Brave men, all of you. Butchered a woman pregnant with her baby, cut the throat of a mother of five, slaughtered your guests after inviting them into your home. But you didn’t slaughter every one of the Starks.” Walder said as the men began choking and looking down at their hands at the bloody spit that came from their mouths.</p><p> </p><p>    “No, no. That was your mistake, you should have ripped them all out, root and stem. Leave one wolf alive and the sheep are never safe.” Walder said, the men in the grand hall began dropping like flies. Coughing noises were all that could be heard in the hall without Walder’s voice. A smirk appeared on his lips as the last of the Freys collapsed with realization in their eyes. The servants looked around the grand hall with shock and fright in their eyes watching as all the Frey men died before them.<br/>Walder Frey placed his free hand on his neck and took off his mask, revealing a short girl, with short brown hair, and Stark grey eyes. She was small, drowning Walder’s clothes, and turned to the serving girl next to her. “When people ask you what happened here, tell them that the north remembers. Tell them winter came for House Frey.” Arya said as the girl nodded her head with a frightened look on her face.</p><p>    Arya turned to look at the other servants, “Take me to Lord Edmure’s cell,” She demanded. The servants nodded their heads, dropping the serving platters to the ground. “You won’t get hurt if you do as I say.” Arya told them. They nodded again, and one of the servants ran over to one of the dead Frey bodies and grabbed the ring of keys he had attached to his belt loop. She walked quickly over to Arya and handed her the key that would open his cell, “Where are his wife and son?” Arya asked as one of the serving girls looked down at her hands.</p><p> </p><p>    “In the cell below his.” One of them said as Arya’s grey eyes darkened.“Go get them. I’m getting my uncle.” She said sternly, the girl next to her nodded her head and rushed off to do as Arya ordered.The other serving girl grabbed a torch and led Arya down a dark hallway to a much darker staircase. Once they stood in front of the cell, Arya saw that for the last three years her uncle had lived in nothing but darkness. The cell opened-- Edmure was seated on the ground holding his hand over his eyes. Arya just felt more angry. “Uncle Edmure it's me, your niece, Arya Stark.” She said as she stepped into the cell as the serving girl stepped in so that he could see who was standing before him. <br/>“Arya. It's you.’ Edmure cried as he looked at her with shock and relief in his blue eyes. He slowly stood up and to get a better look at her, tears rolling down his cheeks as she moved closer to him. He pulled her into his arms as he released a broken sob from his lips holding her tightly in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>     A toddler's cries alerted them that they weren't alone, Edmure looked over his niece's shoulder to see his wife and small son. More tears rolled down his cheeks as Arya stepped back from her uncle's arms and allowed him to reunite with his family. Edmure walked slowly to his wife, who he hadn't seen since their wedding night. She wore a tattered filthy shift, covered in dirt, and more than likely the same thing she’d been wearing for years. It was the dress she had been married in, and it was plain that Edmure recognized it. </p><p> </p><p>       "My lord,” Roslin breathed, eyes teary. “You have a son." She said quietly as she bowed her head at him. <br/>"Don't do that." Edmure said gently to her as she looked at him with sadness in her dark eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Stag and A Wolf Reconnect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya</p><p> </p><p>    Roslin handed her toddler boy over to one of the Frey servants as Edmure strode over to his wife. Tears are starting to stream down her cheek seeing her husband alive even if he is a little dirty. She rushed forward, almost knocking Edmure to the ground once she was in his arms, “I am so happy that you are alive.” Roslin whispered in his shoulder. Edmure stepped away from her for a second to look his wife in the eye.</p><p>   “How do you mean ‘alive’?” Edmure asked, he raised an eyebrow at Roslin. Arya could guess Roslin’s meaning, though Edmure obviously hadn’t. <br/>“My father told me that he killed you moons ago.” Roslin said, with tears welling up in her eyes. “He was thinking of having me wed again.”</p><p> </p><p>   “It’s good that they’re all dead, then.” Arya muttered, under her breath.<br/>Edmure stiffened hearing every word his niece had just uttered and turned to look at Arya, with his wide blue eyes. “You mean to tell me that you killed all of my wife’s family?” Edmure asked, looking at his niece with a bit of respect and shock reflected in his eyes. <br/>“I was there, uncle,” She said coldly. “I saw what they did to Robb and Grey Wind's body. They threw Mother’s body into the river. Our family deserved to be avenged.” Arya said, with coldness entering her voice and her grey eyes. “How do you think I got you out? What should I have done to them? Let them be? For killing my family, for breaking guests right? No. They deserved death. And any other lord would have done the same. I’m not sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>   	“She is right, Edmure,” Roslin assured her husband. “My father and the rest of my family got what was coming to them. Edmure, we aren’t the only prisoners down here.” She stepped out of the circle of Edmure’s arms.<br/>He sighed as he looked away from Arya to look at his wife. Their lengthy time in a cell had changed both his wife and himself. One of his hands raked through his hair in frustration, knowing that Arya had also suffered untold amounts of pain bothered him as well. “Do we know how many more people they are holding here?” Edmure asked, the servant who was currently holding his son.</p><p> </p><p>    The serving girl looked up from the toddler in her arms and looked at Edmure, “Two more milord.” She said, knowing now that no one was going to harm her.<br/>“One of them is the true born son of Cersei Lannister and Robert Baratheon, the other is his bastard sister.” The serving girl said, as Edmure paled at the mention of Cersei. Arya’s eyes widened hearing about the trueborn son and the bastard daughter. Who’s this trueborn child that Cersei and Robert had? And why is Myrcella in the cells? Arya wondered as she walked around the serving girl, Lady Roslin, and her uncle. The three of them were more concerned with the prisoners identity than what she was doing.<br/>Arya grabbed one of the many torches hanging on the wall a few feet away from where her uncle, aunt, and the serving girl were still standing. She rolled her eyes, seeing that they were still talking about the prisoners instead of moving to free them. Arya turned around and walked down the barely lit dungeon of the old Frey castle, looking in each cell as she passed by them. Finally she came to a stop when she saw someone in the corner of one of the last cells in this very long and cold dungeon. She raised the torch higher to get a better look at the person in the cell wondering if it was Myrcella or the mysterious son of Cersei and Robert. Her eyes widened when she saw the person turn away from the wall of the corner he was curled up in.</p><p>   “Gendry?” Arya asked in disbelief. His blue eyes widened when he recognized the young woman standing in front of his cell.“Arya?” Gendry asked, excitement welling up in his bright blue eyes. This made no sense to her at all. How can Gendry be the trueborn son of the King? She questioned as she continued to look at her best friend. She hadn’t thought about him in a while, but by no means had forgotten her stupid, bullheaded blacksmith boy. But now, it was different. Arya was older, and Gendry was a man.</p><p> </p><p>    She’d thought of him in Braavos, months ago. She thought of him in the evenings, and after she lost her sight. She had wondered where he was, if he was alive, what he was doing. If he still thought of her, at all. What would he think of me now? She wanted to know. And she also remembered being in the brothel, following Meryn Trant, and seeing the other people there fornicating. She hadn’t thought much of that when she was little, and though more now that she was older, she didn’t ever wonder about sex much. When Arya did, she mostly thought about if she would ever trust someone that much. Who she would do it with, if there was ever an opportunity. And it was always his name and face that went to the front of her mind.</p><p>	“Yes. It's me.” Arya said, still very stunned. She looked away, to the lock. Questions later. She grabbed the ring of keys from her cloak pocket that she had taken from the serving girl when she wasn’t looking. Tried several different keys in the lock, quickly growing frustrated as more keys failed to open his cell.<br/>Gendry’s blue eyes filled with both relief and happiness as he rose to stand against the wall. He stumbled but was able to right himself, and shook his head, walking towards the cell doors to get a better look at Arya. It was almost like he still didn’t believe she was really there. “You are really here.” Gendry said, as he placed his hand through the bars trying to catch Arya’s hands. She stopped angrily looking through the keys for just second, <br/>“You stupid bull.” Arys said, with a smile appearing on her chapped lips.</p><p>    Tears of joy ran down Gendry’s cheeks, “God I missed you so much.” He replied, as she looked at him for a second longer. Then she went back to looking through the keyring and smiled triumphantly once she believed she had found the right one. She put the key into the lock and breathed a sigh of relief as she turned the lock and the old rusty cell door squeaked rather loudly in the cold and damp dungeon. The sound seemed to echo and vibrate off the old walls, and both Arya and Gendry winced at the noise. <br/>“I need you to answer me honestly, Gendry.” Arya said, as she shut the cell door when he stepped next to her. <br/>“What’s that?” He asked, as she handed him the torch she had been holding a second ago.</p><p>   "Are you really Robert and Cersei’s son?” She asked, as they walked down the long hallway to the very last cell. Gendry stiffened and came to a halt, making Arya stop as well.“Yes,” He answered quietly. “How long have you known?”“Lord Arryn saved me,” Gendry said, looking down at her. “At least, that’s what they told me. Thought it would be safer if they kept one heir out of sight, or something. Mostly, I think he figured it was best that Cersei and Robert had nothing to do with me. So he faked my death, changed my name, gave me to my Mum. She was a Tavern wench, till she died. Then Lord Arryn came and got me, gave me to Tobho Mott to protect me from everything. I didn’t know until before I left King’s Landing with you. I didn’t want anything to do with the crown, I can’t even read.” Gendry admitted, the sadness and bitterness in his voice stung her heart.</p><p> 	Arya just kept watching the man she had thought she knew. Arya found herself walking over to Gendry, it was like an invisible tether that somehow bound the two of them together. She placed one of her hands on top of his, which held onto the torch, his blue eyes locked on hers, she could tell he appreciated the comfort she tried to give him. Arya smiled slightly at him before she turned and walked out of his personal space and continued the rather long journey to the last of the cells. He probably hasn’t eaten in weeks. What kind of state will Myrcella be in? How will she react when she finds out about Gendry? She shook her head. Focus on the mission at hand. All of that can wait till everyone’s eaten and are safe.</p><p>     Gendry watched Arya as they continued searching for this last cell. She moved differently than the last time he had seen her. Her hair was longer and her grey eyes held no more of the anger it had once clung onto. They were just… quiet. A small smile appeared on his chapped lips when he saw that she’d gotten back her sword. Needle, he thought. Maybe some things never truly do change? Gendry thought to himself as a small smile appeared on his lips. Arya came to a sudden stop in front of him, and Gendry nearly ran into her. He stumbled to the side to avoid hitting into her, as Arya glanced at him for a second with a mere raise of an eyebrow. He glared at her as they continued to look at each other with both heat and a hint of tease. "Are you here to kill me?" A voice inside the cell asked. Causing both Arya and Gendry to break apart and look into the last cell that stood before them.</p><p>     "No, we’re not here for that, Princess." Arya said, trying to assure the clearly frightened girl. She sunk down into a squat to be at eye level with the lock, and began trying the different keys.</p><p> </p><p>       Gendry raised the torch still in his hands as he looked into the cell to see who the girl could possibly be. His blue eyes widened, seeing the Lannister features she had. Bright green eyes and pale gold hair that obviously hadn’t been washed in a long while. "Princess Myrcella?" Gendry asked, as the girl raised her head from her hands. This was his little sister. Her green eyes raised once her eyes landed on Gendry. </p><p>      "You look like my father." She said, with both confusion and happiness entering her green eyes. “Are you… are you one of his? One of my bastard brothers? I thought Joff had all of you killed,”</p><p>       “He’s no Bastard,” Arya muttered, working the lock. Gendry shot her a look, and she rolled her eyes. “Um… No, Princess. I mean… I am your half brother,” Gendry assured her with a gentle look. He was still very shy, Arya could see, not really sure how to speak to highborn people. “It’s just that I’m your Mother and Father’s trueborn son. And you… you’re… well, you aren’t Robert’s daughter, that’s for certain.”<br/>Myrcella’s face shifted into realization. “You’re my older brother,” She said. “You’re my Mother’s first son, the one she said died. That makes us Family,”<br/>Gendry smiled weakly. “I guess so, Princess.” Myrcella beamed at him. “I always sort of knew that Robert wasn’t my father. But I don’t care. You’re my brother, and I want to know you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Dragonwolf Tends To His Dragon Mate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to my amazing beta: ConcernedReader. You have turned this story into something even more amazing, she helped me with new ideas and edited my sloppy writing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon</p><p> </p><p>Jon took the Dragon Queen from Ser Barristan and rushed up the stairs to get to Maester Aemon’s chambers. Her milky skin was turning steadily whiter as she lost more and more blood. Definitely not good, Jon thought, carefully opening the door as best he could while holding her, and kicked the door shut behind him. Maester Aemon set his quill aside and turned to the sound of the door closing, having likely already heard him coming and some of the commotion outside, </p><p> </p><p>   “Lord Commander Snow,” Maester Aemon said without a hint of a smile. For how old he was, the Maester could be surprisingly… omniscient, and probably already understood that something was terribly wrong. He slowly moved to stand up with the help of his cane, and turn to face Jon.</p><p> </p><p>   “Your niece Daenerys was wounded. She came here on dragonback, with Ser Barristan the Bold,” Jon answered. He put her down on her side on the Maester’s table in the center of the room, so as to not irritate the arrow in her back. “She’s lost much blood, and I fear she will die without help.” Jon said, in desperation.<br/>
Aemon frowned, and moved to the table as quickly as he could. “My dear niece,” Aemon said, touching a hand to her face, going over her features. “She must look like her mother,” Aemon smiled, but then turned serious when he looked back at Jon “Where has she been wounded?” Aemon asked, as he grabbed a box of medical supplies from under the table. Jon walked around a large stack of books and placed the ashen looking dragon queen on the cot. </p><p> </p><p>   “She has an arrow in her back, one in her left leg, and what looks to be a rather large gash on her stomach.” Jon replied, as the Maester walked over to the table.<br/>
“How deep is the gash?” He asked, placing the bag on the cot near Daenerys’ head. Jon took a cushion from a cot across the room, and gently placed it underneath her head. “It’s very shallow. Barely more than a scratch.” Jon said, as the older man sighed in relief. Jon guided the Maester’s old hand to the arrow that was still sticking out of her back. The Maester felt around the arrow for a moment, and to Jon’s horror pulled the arrow right out the wound. It looked to have come out in one piece, but more blood trickled from the wound. </p><p>    The Maester left the odd looking arrow on the table beside Daenerys, and handed Jon a damp rag. Jon began cleaning the wound on her back, widening the hole in her dress a bit more. It was a deeper wound than the one on her stomach, and they were lucky it hadn’t punctured a lung, or something else that was vital. Jon applied a Yarrow salve around it, and laid some temporary bandages over it. Back to that one later. Still, Jon couldn’t help but feel that something was off about all of this. None of her wounds seemed to be life threatening, and yet...Maester Aemon searched along her leg for the next arrow, and eventually came to it, sticking out of her thigh. “Jon, I need you to help me take this arrow out of her leg.” Maester Aemon said, bringing Jon back to reality.</p><p>   “Alright.” Jon said, preparing himself for whatever came next. Jon held Daenerys’ left leg steady as the Maester felt around the arrow again. This one seemed to have pierced deeper in her leg than the arrow had been in her back. Aemon pulled the arrow out, and even more of her blood oozed from the wound, leaving a darker trail on her pale skin.<br/>
“Maester Aemon, none of this makes any sense. Daenerys looks to be on death's door. What could be going on with her?” Jon asked. She’s so familiar, Jon thought. The silver hair, and the curve of her face. I know her, I swear it. Jon thought as he looked down at the unconscious woman lying on the table in front of him. </p><p>  “Poison,” Maester Aemon frowned. Jon turned to his old friend and mentor with widened eyes. Aemon held the arrow near his nose, and looked back at Jon, “I believe, I have the antidote.” He said, handing the arrow to Jon. Maester Aemon walked slowly to his cabinet searching for the bottle he needed, while Jon turned his gaze back to this mysterious dragon queen.</p><p>  “What’s your name?” Jon asked the small, milky skinned woman lying in his bed at Castle Black, completely bare. He ran his hand up and down her arm, fascinated with how soft her skin always seemed to be. Her silver hair was longer than the last time they had been like this in bed together. </p><p>   “Dany.” She answered with a smile. Jon shook his head as he looked at her, still not able to see her face clearly, which both disappointed and thrilled him at the same time. He was glad to see her again, though the shadows hiding her face still meant they weren’t ready to meet. "How long has it been for you since we were like this?" Dany asked him, her voice gentle and lovely. He looked at her, still enchanted by his shadow lover even after these four years that have passed. </p><p>"Months." Jon said, honestly. “It’s been months and months. Too long to waste our time when we have it.” She, Dany, sighed as she shifted her legs over his keeping him in place, like she was afraid that he would vanish. She leaned down placing her lips on his. Jon groaned and deepened the kiss, his tongue entered her parted lips causing her to moan in response.</p><p> </p><p>   Jon shook his head as the memories from barely two days before his murder came flooding back to him. He looked down at the dragon queen. Her sliver was unbound, curling as it spread across the pillows he’d put under her head. Maester Aemon uncorked the vial that was in his right hand, and brought the vial up to his nose to take a sniff. The old man winced and nodded his head, "This is the antidote." Maester Aemon said. Aemon steped nearer to her head and uncorked the bottle. Jon tipped her onto her back, so they could give her the antidote.</p><p>    Jon couldn’t stop staring at the unconscious queen. "It can't be." Jon said, looking at her features closer. But how many women have silver hair? Not many. I know her body as well as my own. It’s her. Dany. She was his shadowy lover, the fucking Dragon Queen. All this time, she’d been on the other side of the world, fighting her own battles. But, fate had decided it was time now for us to meet, though Jon wasn’t quite able to process the fact that she was not just real but here in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>  "Jon, What's wrong?" Maester Aemon asked, as Jon looked away from the cot to his mentor. "Daenerys. I’ve seen her before. In my dreams, she, we, I guess… well, we know each other… intimately." Jon admitted, then blushed as he admitted to having bedded his grand niece. A faint smile appeared on the older man's chapped lips,<br/>
"Once I give this antidote to my niece. We will talk." He said, as Jon nodded his head and rubbed his hand under his chin roughly. What will Aemon say? Jon wondered apprehensively,  but shook his head trying to keep himself to the task at hand. All those questions would do were make him more nervous, and sweat, and pace around the room thinking about the unanswered questions.</p><p> </p><p>    Jon looked over at his mentor, watching him as he opened Daenerys Targaryen's lips and pouring the antidote into her mouth, while Jon pressed lightly around her throat to help her swallow. He corked the vial back up, looking at the queen, Jon could see that some of her color was already returning to her cheeks. Aemon felt around her stomach a little, pausing momentarily at her wound there, with pursed lips and a furrowed brow. The wound had slowed a bit, but might need stitches if it didn’t stop. Aemon took the time to do so before he spoke again, small stitches that would hold well, and clean bandages wrapped over the wound. "She should wake by sundown, and she’ll be very famished." Maester Aemon said, as he walked away from the table.</p><p>    He slowly walked into the library of his chambers, sitting by the second hearth he had going, motioning with his hand for Jon to sit down as well. "Thank the gods." Jon said, his blush turning redder when he saw Maester Aemon's smile widen.<br/>
"It’s alright, Jon. Shadow lovers are incredibly rare, from the little I know. Few people even know such a thing is possible. They’re always meant to be together. Shadow lovers are far more common for Targaryens and those of Valyrian descent, though I don’t believe a Targaryen has ever had a Stark for theirs. Mayhaps fate is fulfilling the Pact of Ice and Fire, and you’re meant to wed." Aemon said, a faint smile on his weathered face. </p><p>    "Why?" Jon asked, confusion entering into his wide grey eyes. I know her, but also, I don’t. We haven’t even really met. I can’t marry her without getting to know her a bit more, first.</p><p> </p><p>     Aemon chuckled at Jon's naivety. “You have been released from your vows, Jon. You have died, and now you are free to marry.” Aemon assured him with a smile.“However, there is another reason you ought to wed. There are times when dreams are just as real as our own world, particularly with people such as yourself and Daenerys. Traces of actions in these dreams can come into this world. It's the gods' way of creating life between people." Aemon said, Jon still looked at him with confusion. Aemon sighed and shook his head, knowing that he would have to spell it out for the boy. Aemon grinned, "She is two moons pregnant, Jon."<br/>
Jon could’ve sworn his heart stopped again at the old maester’s words. He looked over at the dragon queen, and the shock turned into nothing but happiness. He’d always thought that a wife and child, a family, were not in the cards for him. But now, knowing that Daenerys wasn't just his shadow lover, but also carrying his child, it made his heart feel full for the first time, like he’d finally found his home.</p><p> </p><p>    In the next room, Jon heard a faint noise, like the intake of breath. She’s waking up, He thought. Jon shot up from his seat and hurried into the other room. He hurried over to the table where they’d left her, and he took her small hand in his. Jon looked down at the queen, seeing her violet eyes open and looking at him with confusion. She turned her head to the side on her pillow, then her eyes widened in recognition, "You." She said, and his heart leapt. “Jon.”<br/>
"Hello, Dany." Jon whispered, back at her as she laced their fingers together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next couple chapters should be up on Wednesday. Thanks for sticking with me and this uphill story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Wolf And A Rose Join as One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Margaery</p><p> </p><p>Margaery looked at Robb with melancholy in her eyes as she squeezed his hand, causing her betrothed to avert his gaze from their joined hands. His blue eyes locked on her instead, “Our mistakes don’t define us now. That’s what Kinvara said.” Margaery told him, trying to fill the room’s palpable silence.<br/>Robb smiled a little as he continued looking at her, interest in his eyes, “Thank you, Margaery.” He said, his northern accent sending a soothing pleasure up her spine. Margaery’s heart pulsed faster, and she pulled her hand off of his and leant back on the bed to put some distance between them. Margaery couldn’t help but be overwhelmed by all of this. He’s going to be my husband.</p><p> He’s already… so different from Renly or Joffrey or even sweet Tommen. This could truly be a happy marriage, not like the others.<br/>Robb looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she inched away from him, “Are you afraid of me?” He asked her with a tilt of his head.<br/>Margaery’s heart beat faster still, and thought the air was becoming warmer. This feeling iss so different. She’d never felt this way about a man before, so she didn’t know if this was normal or not. She’d been married before, and she’d bedded men before, but Robb was different. He wasn’t just a quick romp and he wasn’t a power game, despite her affection for Tommen. “Perhaps.” She answered, her skin tingling with gooseflesh. “Perhaps you should be afraid of me, Robb Stark. I’m already widowed thrice, and not yet twenty five. My husbands don't ever seem to last long.”</p><p> </p><p>His blue eyes darkened causing her throat to close, “I have confidence in my abilities,” Robb responded, closing the small distance between them, and Margaery’s breaths quickened-- her between his body and the headboard of the small bed they were sitting on. <br/>“Are you sure you want to?” She asked her betrothed, as he invaded her personal space. She could feel well the warmth of his body heat radiating through his thin tunic brushing against her thigh. He raised an eyebrow at Margaery in challenge, as his face came closer to hers, she could now feel his warm breath on her face. She closed her eyes, Should I do this? After all he just told me about his wife and child? She asked herself. Robb appeared conflicted as well, his blue eyes looking right through hers-- she could see pain, yes, but also hope.</p><p> </p><p>“Margaery, may I kiss you?” Robb asked, his breath caressing her overheated skin. She muttered a curse under her breath, her eyes fluttering open as she grabbed the back of his head and crashed his lips onto hers. His eyes widened in surprise at her boldness, so at first he was unresponsive in her arms for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest. Margaery moaned as he deepened the kiss. Tt was as if he was sucking all the air from her lungs, her tongue delving deeper into his mouth. <br/>Robb groaned in response as one of his hands trailed down from her long tawny hair down to the soft skin of her cheek. Robb pulled his lips from hers, and scooted back to where he had been sitting before. Margaery opened her eyes feeling slightly dazed, to see Robb there, grinning with pride, “I believe that any marriage between us ought to go smoothly.” Robb said, as she looked at Robb with a bright playfulness in her brown eyes. There was a sweet smile on his lips and laughter in his eyes, which she hadn’t seen before, but she liked the look of it. It would be nice if he could be happy more often-- if she could make it so. Just then, the door to their room creaked open and revealed Kinvara, standing in the entryway. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve left you two alone together for longer than anticipated. My apologies.” Kinvara said as Robb and Margaery looked at her with confusion. Kinvara raised an eyebrow at the pair as she walked into the small room and pulled the heavy curtain off the window, revealing a blackened evening outside.<br/>“We’ve spoken all day?” Margaery asked the priestess in surprise. Robb met her brown eyes with the same look. It seems the Lord of Light wants us together, Margaery mused. We are already alike in many ways.</p><p> </p><p>“You have been alone for longer, Lady Margaery. It has been two days and a night since we spoke last.” Kinvara replied as Margaery gasped. Kinvara looked at the young couple with a small smile appearing on her lips as she shook her head at them. “Many people do not sleep for a time after they return. However, now I am here to prepare the both of you for your marriage ceremony.” Kinvara said. Robb nodded his head and placed his hand over Margaery’s squeezing her hand for a second. Her heart trembled in appreciation. I shouldn’t be nervous, I’ve done this three times already. Maybe it’s just that this is the only one that may truly be of importance to me.<br/>“Lady Margaery, your family is here as well,” Kinvara said as she paced around the room. “I also have a surprise for you, Robb Stark.” Kinvara said as she motioned with her right hand for them to leave the small chambers. Robb stood from the bed and walked over to Kinvara.  Margaery saw a strange look enter into his eyes as he looked at Kinvara, but she placed that look into the back of her mind. She stood up from the small bed and walked over to the priestess, who led them from the chambers and outside into the slight chilly air. They walked down a torch lit walkway, the cobblestones glowing in the torchlight like stars. “Lord Robb, Wilken will take you from here.” Kinvara said, as a tall man with dark brown hair and green eyes stepped from the darkness. </p><p> </p><p>Robb nodded his head, “We will gather inside the temple in half an hour.” Kinvara said, directed more at Wilken. Robb stepped away from Margaery and walked over to the rather tall priest. As Robb came to a stop, he was knocked to the hard ground by a large mass of fur. He grunted in pain, he looked up and stiffened when he saw the golden eyes of his direwolf. “Grey Wind?” Robb asked in shock as tears rolled down his cheeks in surprise. The rather large direwolf licked his face rather lovingly, and Robb closed his eyes and pulled his direwolf closer to his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Lady Tyrell, if you will follow me,” Kinvara stated, already walking down the hallway as Margaery looked at Robb with his giant direwolf trotting along at his side. Robb looked back at his betrothed and nodded at her to follow Kinvara. She smiled at him faintly before she followed Kinvara, heading to the left away from Robb, Wilken, and Robb’s direwolf named Grey Wind. They pass behind some buildings that Margaery was unfamiliar with, but she came to a halt when her grandmother and older brothers crossed into her vision, looking at her with bittersweet joy. </p><p>“Margaery, it’s wonderful to see you,” Willas said, as he limped over to her with a sad little smile on his face.<br/>Tears streamed down her cheeks, as she threw herself into her unsteady older brother’s arms, he caught her around the waist and held her tightly in his arms. “Cersei killed father and Loras.” Margaery said.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Her brother whispered in her ear. <br/>“Willas, you're not the only one who missed her.” Garlan said, causing Willas to step out of her ams and roll his brown eyes at his younger brother. A smile appeared on Margaery’s pink lips, though tears of joy kept streaming down her cheeks. Margaery launched herself into Garlan’s arms, nearly making him fall to the stone pathway. Garlan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, “I missed you.” Garlan said, resting his head on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve missed you as well.” Margaery said, through more tears rushing down her cheeks.<br/>“We don’t have the time for sappy reunions, though I’m thrilled to see you again, granddaughter. Your wedding starts in less than a half hour, there will be plenty of time later.” Grandmother Olenna snapped. Garlan groaned and Willas rolled his brown eyes. Margaery giggled, putting one of her hands over her lips. Grandmother looked at her with an amused quirk of her grey eyebrow. Olenna waved her hands in the air, along with her cane to get Garlan, Willas, Margaery to follow Kinvara.  <br/>Margaery took a deep breath and followed behind Kinvara as she led them into another small building. She opened the door revealing a couple handmaidens waiting with a lavish white dress hanging by the door to some sort of closest, on the vanity is an assortment of necklaces, bracelets, and earrings, with some face paint as well. “You are alive and about to marry honorable Eddard Stark’s son.” Olenna said, causing Margaery to look at her grandmother with what she felt was her first ever true smile appearing on her lips.  “These ladies will help you dress for your wedding.” Kinvara said, as she motioned with her hand for Garlan and Willas to step out of the room, that their sister had just entered. <br/>Her brothers step behind Kinvara, “I’ll be back in a little bit to get you and your grandmother for the ceremony.” The priestess said as she nodded her head for the handmaidens to begin their work. Her grandmother sat down in the only chair in front of the unused hearth, she watched as the handmaids began undressing Margaery from her brown dress, they held up this beautiful silk white gown that was embroidered with direwolves and roses strewn across the gown.<br/>“Kinvara wanted the dress to represent your families,” One of the handmaids said, as Margaery stepped into the dress.</p><p> </p><p>“Direwolves and roses. She chose well indeed.” Grandmother said, as Margaery smiled. She could feel the smooth silk against her skin, Oh, she thought, smoothing her hands over the soft fabric of the gown. Essosi dressmakers definitely know how to make women comfortable.<br/>The handmaidens began smoothing some cream into her skin and on her face, leaving her more refreshed than she had been earlier, now smelling of Raspberries and of Lemons. I must get more of that cream before we leave. Margaery thought to herself, as the handmaidens then brushed scarlet paints onto her full lips. They directed her head to the mirror, her face lifted in a smile when she saw that the bright red and pink lip paint brought out the colors of her eyes. The cream also lessened the appearance of any blemishes on her face. making her appear to be a brand new woman. Margaery realized that by now she was an entirely different woman than the one who left Westeros.<br/>“Here is the veil, my lady.” One of the handmaidens said, showing her a pale white gold veil of myrish lace, embroidered in tiny direwolves and roses. Margaery gasped as tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. She blinked to try to keep from crying, smoothing a hand over the soft veil. It’s lovely, she thought. <br/>“You can cry, my lady, the paints won't run.” The second handmaid assured her as they placed the veil on the top of the crown of her head with a shell comb to keep its place in her long tawny hair.</p><p> </p><p>Margaery turned around to face her grandmother, who smiled affectionately at her.  “You are more beautiful this time around my dear.” She said as Margaery smiled and nodded her head understanding what her grandmother meant. “Robb Stark doesn’t know what he’s getting,”<br/>The door to the small room opened revealing Garlan, wearing their house colors and his version of the sigil-- two crossed golden roses, on the breastplate of his armor. “I have come to walk you to your betrothed.” Garlan told her with a smile as grandmother came over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Margery even thought her eyes looked a bit misty, but it didn’t surprise her that she wasn’t crying-- grandmother was never one to cry, even of happiness.<br/>“Your father and I should have done better for you.” Grandmother said, her voice filled with regret. “We should have protected you better.” Garlan sighed as he looked between his little sister and his grandmother as he waited patiently. </p><p> </p><p>“We have a second chance grandmother.” Margaery said as she kissed her Olenna’s cheek and placed her arm through her brother’s. Margaery stepped into the pale soft shoes that the handmaids had left out for her, and allowed Garlan to lead her out of the room to join Robb.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them walked out of the small building and turned around the other side of the building and down another brightly lit pathway. “Roses grow, and eventually wilt, my dear, but we grow thorns to ward off destruction, and no predators will make it through these new thorns you have grown. Become stronger than the rest of the world thinks you are, and you’ll do better than your idiot of a father did. Am I understood?” Grandmother says to her, lifting her nervous disposition, and making her smile.<br/>She nods as the tears silently fall. Time for a real wedding and a real life, she breathed, seeing her betrothed waiting ahead of them in the temple. She looked to her brother, who released her arm with a nod, and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. Margery hugged him briefly, and stepped forward to walk up the stone pathway into the temple.<br/>Robb is waiting there for her, and he takes her by the arm with a quick flash of a smile. Together, they go to the altar where Kinvara is standing. When they are close enough, she can see that the ruby on her neck is gleaming in the firelight. She looks and sees all the torches around the walls and on either sides of the stairs, and a burning brazier on the altar. Robb’s bright blue eyes are shining in the light, and they haven’t left her once. It’s good that I learned not to blush years ago, she thinks, looking at him in turn. Else his stare might have me red. Kinvara stares at them, then a smile works its way onto her face. </p><p>“We are tonight for a union of life. One man raised by the Old Gods of the North, and a young woman raised in the light of the Seven. A wolf and a rose, reborn through the Lord of Light. A man and woman, unburdened of their former lives, and free for their new life together. The Lord of Light’s fire cleanses the pain of the past. We seek the favor of R’hllor to give meaning to this vow.” Kinvara says.</p><p> </p><p>“No longer are you separate houses, but one flame, a burning wolf and a fiery rose.” Kinvara says as she takes a cloth and binds their hands with it. She took their hands, ruby burning ever brighter in their vicinity, and guided them over the brazier, the fires flaring gold. Priestess pulled their bound hands into the flame, where the flame consumes the cloth. It should hurt, she thought, But it doesn’t. They feel only slight warmth, instead of pain. The only heat that Margaery can feel is from the ruby on Kinvara’s neck. After the cloth is burned, she pulls their hands from the fire, unharmed but for the faint traces of ashes on their wrists. Neither of them understand the magic behind it, but she can hardly think of why they’re unharmed over the beating of her heart and the look in Robb’s eyes.<br/>“Fire has extinguished your past sins and you are reborn as one. The Lord of the light has blessed your union, and any children that come of it.” Kinvara said, stepping back from the both of them. The two handmaidens that had helped dress Margaery earlier stepped onto the altar platform, they held a pile of clothes in each of their hands.  “Now that you have joined as one, so too have your houses. Your new sigil represents the new life you share together. To finish this union and pact, you must seal the oath in a kiss.” Kinvara said.</p><p> </p><p>She felt little flutters in her stomach as her brown eyes locked once more with the blue eyes of her husband. His blue eyes had darkened since the last second she had gazed upon them, Now he truly looks the part of wolf, she thought to herself. Robb put his arm around her, pulled her closer to his chest. The air around him became tense and she suddenly felt as hungry for her husband as he looked to be for her. He leaned down and crashed his lips against hers, devouring her lips as though she were the last meal they would ever partake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Shadow Lovers Connect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daenerys</p><p> </p><p>She looked up into the grey eyes of her love, her own eyes burning. “Hello, Dany,” Jon said in his soft northern accent. Her stomach and heart fluttered, warming at the sound of his voice. He took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together.<br/>This isn’t a dream, Her heart beat, This time it’s real. Except that was impossible, or it should have been. “You’re not just a dream. You’re real.” She whispered, through the pain from arrows.</p><p>He chuckled as his grey eyes darkened, “As real as you like, love. I know. We will talk more about it soon. I promise.” Jon said. Dany turned her head to look at her surroundings-- it looked like a library of sorts. “Your dragon brought you all the way to Castle Black, in Westeros.” Jon said as she leaned back on her pillows in shock. She remembered the fighting pit growing smaller and smaller beneath her, as Drogon put more and more distance between them and Meereen. She remembered the earth spinning, and how dizzy and ill she felt, and then nothing but blackness.</p><p>    “Where is Ser Barristan?’ Daenerys asked, suddenly feeling bad for not even thinking of her fierce protector.<br/>Jon smiled, “He’s been given rooms to rest. He must have been exhausted by the time you landed. Your dragon isn’t in the courtyard any longer, but I imagine that wherever he is he’s doing well.” Jon replied as Daenerys nodded, finally settling down for a time at least. </p><p>   “How are you feeling Daenerys?” Aemon asked, he shuffled into Daenerys’ line of sight. Her violet eyes shifted from Jon’s face to a wizened old man. His hair was silver white, and she could see that he was blind as well, though he wore a gentle smile on his wrinkled face.<br/>“I am in a bit of pain,” Daenerys answered shyly. “And it must have been days since I’ve eaten, so I’m quite hungry,” She admitted, though she was uncertain of this new stranger who acted so familiar to her. I believe I’ve had enough confusion for one day, Dany thought with a breath. </p><p>“Dany this is your great uncle Aemon Targaryen.” Jon said, absentmindedly caressing the back of her hand with his thumb. Daenerys sat up, or tried to, to better see him. “His younger brother was Aegon the Unlikely, your great grandfather.” Perhaps, She considered the old man. His hair is white enough, but that could be from age. His eyes are violet, yes. I suppose that if he were much younger, he might look like Viserys. But how can I know? Viserys was the only other Targaryen I’ve ever known.<br/>“I swore my vows when I was young,” He smiled. “Aerion was before me yet, and Aegon behind me. When the others died, I held my vows and your great grandfather became king. The realm forgot about me.” Aemon said, his white eyes looked to be filled with tears of guilt. “And when Rhaegar died, there was nothing I could do to protect you, or your brother.” Dany’s eyes welled with tears. Perhaps he is my family. </p><p>“It’s alright, uncle, it’s more important that you were able to live and be here now.” Daenerys said in such a comforting voice that Aemon smiled even through the tears that flowed down his cheeks. His hand shook as he placed it on Daenerys’ only other free hand, “I’m sorry, niece, but I must ask you something. Sparing Jon Snow, have you lain with another?” <br/>Uncle Aemon asked.</p><p>Daenerys’ face flushed pink, and she looked back and forth between him and Jon. She wasn’t sure why they had to know this, but Jon lightly squeezed her hand just then, and she spoke, “I have only been with two men in my life,” She said. “Drogo, who was my husband, and Jon Snow. Why do you ask this?” Daenerys wondered, looking between her uncle and Jon in confusion once again. Aemon smiled at her gently, and Jon was visibly relieved at her answer. “I’m sorry, but I fail to see why that is important now, of all times,”<br/>“You are two moons pregnant.” Aemon said. Daenerys stiffened, eyes wide. A coldness entered into her veins and memories from what felt like a lifetime ago came flooding back into her brain with permission. Only pays for life. You knew the price.<br/>When will he be as he was?</p><p>When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east. When the seas go dry and the mountains blow in the wind like leaves. When your womb quickens and you bear a living child. Only then will he return to you. Mirri’s haunting voice filled her mind once more with her prophecy and curse, Daenerys shook her head and the hand that was under her uncle’s moved away and rubbed her still flat stomach. Tears of both joy and fear rolled down her cheeks once she felt the slight swell to her stomach only someone who had been pregnant or trained to look for such swells would notice the difference.</p><p>    “Daenerys aren’t you happy?” Her uncle asked, a frown appearing on his aged face. Jon leaned closer with concern, desperate to know the answer to that question. <br/>“I’m sorry, but it’s not possible,” She shook her head, tears slipping down her pale face. “I would give anything to be able to have a child. Do you understand? As much as I wish for it, I can’t have children. You must be wrong, uncle. Even if I am with child, It is impossible for me. They won’t live to be born.”<br/>Aemon frowned. “I may not have worked with many women in my time as a maester, and though I’m old, I’m not out of practice. You are with child, Daenerys. I don’t know who told you that you couldn’t have children, but your child seems to be healthy so far--”</p><p>“Perhaps. But I have no reason to believe my child will survive. I was pregnant once before. I was betrayed by a woman I trusted, and lost my husband and son for it, before he was even born. She told me I was barren.” Daenerys said, explaining the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. Jon’s grey eyes filled with sadness for her, his grip on her hand tightening, to comfort her. He took her other hand with his, and laid them both atop the tiny swell of their baby. If it exists at all, Daenerys despaired.</p><p>“I am sorry for what happened, Daenerys, but it’s more likely that she lied, just to hurt you. Dragons answer to neither gods nor men.” Aemon said. Daenerys couldn’t keep from crying harder, despite his kind words. I want so badly for this to be real, Dany thought as she cried. Jon pulled her into his chest and allowed her to sob, cupping her womb with both their hands, his lips on her temple. Please be real, please be real, She begged to all the gods, any of them who would listen, and Aemon looked even sadder than he had before. </p><p>Soon enough the night turned into morning, Daenerys had calmed down around the hour of the wolf and had gone to sleep in her love’s arms. One of the stewards had brought another cot into the study, directly beside Daenerys’ so that way he could sleep as well. “Jon?” Daenerys said, shaking his chest a little. He twitched in his sleep and turned his head away from her. Daenerys frowned as she tried to wake him once more. His face pinched-- it wasn’t a restful sleep, that was certain. She nudged him a bit harder, trying to get him to wake. Jon grew more distressed, until eventually his grey eyes flew open.</p><p>His breaths came in ghasps, and before she could ask him anything, Jon stood from his cot and walked a few steps away. Daenerys' violet eyes narrowed in confusion as she watched the father of her child look around the room with wide grey eyes filled with fear. “Jon?” Daenerys asked as she cautiously got off the cot she had been on before. She felt a slight pain in her leg and her lower back as she walked closer to the man she had come to love more than any other. Daenerys placed her hand on his shoulder, he visibly relaxed under her familiar touch, “Whatever happened before is gone. You are here in uncle Aemon’s study of his library and you are with me.” Daenerys said in a soothing voice. <br/>“Dany?” Jon said in a voice with such desperation, that she pulled him into her arms. His arms automatically wrapped around her waist, as he rested his head in the crook between her collarbone and neck.</p><p>“Yes. I’m here, you’re alright.” Daenerys said rubbing her small hands up and down his back. What’s scared him so? She asked herself as she backed them to her cot, the sharp pain shooting from both her leg and her lower back, made it impossible to keep standing up straight. Dany pulled Jon to a sitting position on her cot and she sat down next to him as another sharp pain went through her body.</p><p>“Daenerys, you should not have moved.” Her uncle said from the doorway, as he walked into his study. <br/>“Jon’s had a nightmare,” Daenerys said quietly. His arms wouldn’t leave her waist, but she pulled his face up so his forehead leant against hers. Jon’s eyes were closed, she saw, and his heart was still pounding next to hers. Her hands brushed over his shoulders, and up to his hair and his jaw. “You’re safe,” She whispered. “Avy jorraelan,”</p><p>“Perhaps,” Aemon frowned, shuffling closer. “More of a memory, though, if I’m right.. I’ve no doubt that when Jon is ready he’ll tell you himself,” Aemon said. His face told her that what had happened to Jon was not a pretty tale, but Dany didn’t say anything, just continued to hold him. Aemon ran his hands along his shelves and began rummaging through the cabinet above the cot Daenerys had been sleeping on. He pulled out a vial of dark liquid, “Daenerys, give him a few drops of this. No more than four.” Aemon asked as Daenerys nodded her head and took he vial from her uncle. </p><p>Quietly, she tried to coax him into taking the liquid. At first, she didn’t think he could even hear what she was saying, but eventually he nodded, and let her put a few drops in his mouth. After a few moments, Jon’s breathing slowed, and his racing heart calmed. Daenerys raised an eyebrow at her uncle, who only smiled in response. “Essence of nightshade. It’s best if we let him sleep a bit longer. Perhaps then he’ll be better.” Aemon said as he helped Daenerys place the now sleeping Jon back on his own cot. Aemon helped Daenerys remove the flimsy dress that the brother’s of the night’s watch had found for her.  “Your stitches haven’t come undone, and your bandages are still in place. That’s good. If you’re careful, they won’t open up again and you’ll be fully healed sooner rather than later.” Aemon said, after he was done examining her.<br/>He helped as best as he could to help her dress back into the filmsey grey gown, “The steward will be here in a little bit with our food.” Aemon said, as he sat down in a chair in the next room. Daenerys looked away from her uncle to look at a now sleeping Jon, with concern entering in her violet eyes, “You know you will have to marry him?” Her uncle asks, from the other room. “Westerosi lords won’t care for a queen with a bastard child. They may not be happy with your choice in a husband, but he is Ned Stark’s son, bastard or not, and that will matter more than his birth to most.”</p><p>“I know.” Daenerys said, as she laid down on the cot still looking at Jon. “Our child won’t ever be a bastard,”<br/>A knock on the door startles Daenerys in a sort of sit up motion, “Come in Leo.” Aemon said, the door opened and the twelve year old boy looked up at her uncle with sparkling blue eyes. </p><p>“I still wonder how you do that.” Leo said, in awe as a small smile appeared on his lips. He handed Aemon his tray of food, then one of his brother’s handed him another tray. <br/>“Daenerys is in the other room along with Jon Snow.” Her uncle said, the boy nodded and walked into the study. He set the tray of food for Jon on the small makeshift table near his cot. Leo then walked over to Daenerys and handed her the tray of food for her.</p><p> “Thank you, Leo.” Daenerys said quietly as he blushed and nodded his head. He rushed out of the study and stammered a goodbye to Aemon, then walked out of the Maester’s chambers. Daenerys shook her head and looked down at the stew and piece of bread on her tray. It smelled better than what she had eaten when she had been with the Dothraki by far, so she grabbed the wooden spoon and began digging into her meal.</p><p>Jon</p><p> </p><p>When Jon’s eyes opened, his vision blurred for a second, and he strained to see anything that might tell him where he was.<br/>“Your vision will take a second to return to normal. I had to give you nightshade, so that you would sleep, you had a nightmare.” Maester Aemon said, gently to him. Did Daenerys see me react to something? Did I hurt her? Those questions rang through Jon's head one after the next, his pulse quickening. “Daenerys and the baby are safe and healthy. Beyond that, my boy, you will have to tell her what happened to you.” Aemon said.<br/>Once Jon’s vision finally became clear, he was able to see that he was in Aemon’s chambers, still, and that he was lying on a cot not too far from the one Daenerys was currently sleeping on. The fire in the hearth was blazing, warming him down to the bones. Jon sighed, looking away from his mentor and friend to look at the most beautiful woman in the world, who was about to be stuck with not only a bastard, but one who had been brought back from the dead. One who shouldn't be here.</p><p>    Jon closed his eyes and threw his head back on the pillows under his head. How can I tell Daenerys about all this? “Daenerys is no stranger to magic, Jon. She will believe you.” Aemon said, patting Jon’s arm and walking out of the study towards his own room. Aemon's right. She walked through fire, and birthed dragons back into the world. Surely it won't be too strange for her, Jon thought to himself as he opened his eyes and glanced at his love, knowing deep down that she would accept him, resurrected and all.<br/>“Jon.” She whispered his name as she rolled towards his body.</p><p>“Morning, Dany,” Jon said, with a smile appearing on his lips.<br/>His grey eyes darkened, knowing that he had to tell her the truth, before anything more can happen between them. Her violet eyes were soft, and lovely, her skin pale, and he knew that her lips would be soft too. Jon tried to mask his thoughts, images of his body thrusting into hers and the sounds of her groans and her gripping his arm and hips tighter, flooding through his mind. Jon shook his head, and looked over into her amethyst eyes. He stiffened once he saw the darkening of her eyes, as if she could read his mind. Not in Aemon's chambers, He reminded himself. They shared a heated look for a second, “Before we do anything, Dany, I have to tell you something.” Jon said. He threaded his fingers through hers, holding her hand like it was the only thing keeping him there.</p><p>“Whatever it is Jon, we'll get through it. Together. I swear,” Daenerys said as she sat up from her cot. Her violet eyes were filled with concern for him, but she gave an involuntary wince as she attempted to move into a more upright position. All of Jon’s protests died in his mouth as he urged her to lie back down on the cot. <br/>Jon took a breath. “Not long ago, I allowed the free folk to come south of the wall, for their own protection," He paused, gathering his thoughts. Jon couldn't meet her eyes, but his grip on her hand was constant. "It was not a popular decision. A couple of days ago, some of the brothers decided that they were going to end my watch," Daenerys squeezed his hand, but was silent, for now. "They lured me into the courtyard, and I was stabbed seven times, and left to die in the snow.” Jon blurted out.</p><p>Daenerys’ violet eyes widened in shock, “You lived,” Daenerys said, as if she was still trying to process all of this. "How… how are you here?" She asked, taking a step back as tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. “A red priestess from Asshai brought me back.” Jon said as he looked down at his hands, that was still intertwined with hers. “Maybe this is the reason the gods or whatever is out there chose us to be shadow lovers because we are both magic.” Daenerys said cautiously as she stepped back into Jon’s personal space. Daenerys placed a hesitant hand on his chest, as the air around them became hotter and the air they had just been breathing in was gone. </p><p>   Jon unbuttoned his jerkin and tossed it to the ground, not carrying at the moment where it landed, he moved to unlace his tunic only to have his hand swatted away. He looked up into the worry filled violet eyes of the woman he had fallen in love with years ago, when he had still been with Ygritte. Daenerys untied his lacings and helped him take his tunic off his chest and over his head, she gasped when she looked at the seven ugly red scars pourtobing on his chest. Tears rolled down her milky toned cheeks as she placed a shaky hand on his chest, “I am here in front of you Dany.” Jon whispered, in a husky voice. </p><p>    “The ones who did this to you?” She asked in a shaky voice, with a dangerous edge to her tone. Jon smiled knowing that she had his back, he grabbed her hand that was still touching his bare chest. “They are dead.” He said, pulling her into his arms. She gasped as she looked up from his chest and into his deep grey eyes, “I almost lost you.” she whispered as more tears streamed down her cheeks, she leaned up on her tippy toes. She crashed her lips onto his, surprising him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and closing the last few inches of space between them. Jon grabbed her head and angled it to the left as he deepened the kiss as it heated between them. Daenerys moaned as Jon licked his way into her mouth, she clung to his muscular arms for dear life,  as she kissed him back as if their very lives depended on them being close and comforting each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Wolf Reconnects With A Dragonwolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sansa</p><p> </p><p>A wall of ice, full of criminals. Black Brothers, Night’s Watchmen, and never did Sansa give them a second thought, save for her brother. And now it’s the safest place in Westeros for me. The brother that she’d never cared for, never treated well. I only ever called him half-brother, Sansa thought. And now he’s the only family I have left. All the others are gone, She hasn’t seen him in so long-- Sansa wonders if he’s changed much, what he looks like. Jon looked like their father even when she left-- only him and Arya did-- and brooded like him too. It would be good, even to see him brood again.</p><p>There is a man, just south of the Wall, sitting on a bench, and his black cloak looks like it’s been worn and used, even from this distance. The long curls of dark hair send a rush of feeling to her chest however. Could it be? The Black Brother notices their presence but doesn’t react in any way. She inches closer to him and the stern face of Jon Snow softens when his grey eyes glance at her blue irises. They run to each other and embrace, longingly, despite Brienne trying to hold her back. Jon glances over at Brienne, as well as Podrick, with their hands on their sword hilts, and he stares them down, causing them to ease up under his intense gaze. </p><p>      "I missed you, Jon.” She says. Jon just nods, and then returns to his broody face, with a look that seems both angry and sad. Like someone just died.<br/>	“I’m sorry, that I wasn’t a sister to you.” She tells him, trying to get him to open up. He just looks at her again, and his face doesn’t give away whether he even heard her or not. He keeps staring at her, and then notices the torn clothes and tattered hair, then his anger flares, and he finally speaks. </p><p>“Who did this to you?” Jon asks her, then his eyes rove over her companions. Brienne and Podrick  both start squirming under the pressure of his stares and don’t say anything, for the sake of her privacy. <br/>She looks down at her feet. </p><p>“Tell me.” Jon demands with gritted teeth. She feels a bit of fear but also pride when he defends her honor.<br/>“Ramsay…” Sansa says to Jon.<br/>His eyes look as wild as she ever seen a man’s. Sansa’s glad that he doesn’t appear to hold a grudge against her. </p><p>A crunching in the snow alerts all of them, and Theon slowly creeps out from behind a tree, making his way towards the group. Jon stares at him, as Theon just keeps walking towards him, not a good idea. “Jon, don’t-” Sansa tries to say, but Jon grabs Theon by the collar and punches him in the jaw a few times, then headbutts him, but Theon doesn’t really react to it. She feels the ground shake and a sudden gust of wind, but she dismisses it as nothing.</p><p>Theon actually smiles, though he is being beaten. “Jon, you are just as scary as I remember. You got a fancy sword there, if you were going to kill me, then I think that you would have pulled it out already.” Theon says, whimpering in pain.</p><p>The wind picks up speed and a large shadow makes its way over to them, and a trembling roar scares the life out of all of them. A fierce and loud growl sends them to the ground, but Jon doesn’t seem to notice. </p><p>“A fucking dragon, what the hells?” Theon screams as the large black dragon slips closer to Theon, staring him in the face as if it's ready for his next meal. Jon gets a look in his eyes that denotes some sort of familiarity with the dragon. A dragon, truly? What has this brother of mine been doing?</p><p>	“JON! Don’t kill him. He saved me! Jon!” Sansa yells at Jon, and the dragon turns his eyes to her. Theon is cowering and falling down in absolute terror. He and Jon never got along, and suddenly the gate to Castle Black opens and a Red-haired man in tattered leather clothing comes running out, unafraid of the dragon somehow. <br/>	The dragon turns towards the encroaching man, and starts a rumbling growl.<br/>	Here I thought direwolves were scary, even when I had one of my own, Sansa thinks to herself. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Jon…” Theon says but Jon punches him, knocking him out cold in the snow.<br/>	“Crow!” The man says to Jon. Jon keeps breathing hard, cold steam emanating from his mouth, but calms when the larger man comes and puts his hand on Jon’s shoulder. <br/>	I don’t think I would have done that, Sansa thinks.<br/>	“What is it, Tormund?” Jon says to the man, apparently Tormund. Even Tormund takes a step back from the snarl in Jon’s voice. <br/>	“My scouts have some reports, some things that you would want to know, Crow,” Tormund says, trying to shoo the others away. Jon steers Brienne and Podrick away, and they go just out of earshot. He tells Tormund that Sansa can stay, and it warms her icy heart.</p><p>“Crow, look, there’s no easy way to say this, but my scouts say there is a boy in the dungeons of Winterfell. Kissed by fire like me, with blue eyes like this one here.” Pointing to Sansa. Her and Jon look at each other, and then she shrugs, not knowing how it could be, since she escaped not long ago.</p><p>“Tell me about this boy.” Jon says. They say he has a black wolf, with yellow eyes, just like yours, Crow, and it’s a wild fucker, A direwolf. Now Jon and Sansa stare at each other again and they know that this boy is Rickon. Tormund eyes the two of them, back and forth, and tells them after a brief silence. “They captured the black wolf, it was heading north to Castle Black, probably to find his kind North of the Wall.” Tormund informs them.</p><p>“Tormund, show me the wolf. That is my little brother. Don’t say a word to anyone. I’ll kill you myself if you do.” Tormund’s eyes widen, and then he nods and smiles to Jon. He puts his arm around Jon’s shoulder and says to him, “Thought you were the last of the wolves didn’t you, little Crow!” Tormund says with a bark of laughter. Tormund stiffens and remembers more news. “That’s right, one of our wargs saw something else. At Winterfell, there is talk of a Blackfish, taking a Riverrun from some Twins. They say the fish has an army of fishes!” Tormund exclaims excitedly, as Jon looks on bored at that news, but it is of interest to Sansa. Jon nods to Tormund and he walks back towards the Wall and Castle Black, he doesn’t go into the castle, however.</p><p>The Red-haired large man then gives a peculiar-sounding whistle and three men come forth with Shaggydog, a collar and rope on his neck. “Let him go.” Jon says. The men that seem to be wildlings don’t listen right away, since Shaggy is snapping at them, fangs bared and angry. </p><p>“Shaggy!” Jon says, and Rickon’s direwolf immediately turns and calms when he hears Jon’s voice. The three men come forth and release Shaggy from the collar they had made for him. Shaggy runs towards Jon heading toward his face, and licking and yipping at him playfully. Shaggy then comes over to Sansa, sniffing on her, with mild interest, but then he walks over to Theon, sniffing curiously, and takes a leak right on the unconscious Greyjoy. </p><p>    Somehow, Sansa didn’t notice that the huge dragon had flown away, or that Ghost was right beside Jon, silently surveying the situation. Shaggy and Ghost run off together playfully and happily.</p><p>    “The two that came with you, can you trust them?” Jon asks. <br/>“Brienne of Tarth and Podrick Payne. I can trust them, they are sworn to protect me, Brienne even says that she saw Arya.” Sansa says as Jon’s face beams, for what seems to Sansa like the first time she’s ever seen in her life.</p><p>“Tell them to come over here.” Jon commands her. She almost wants to defy him, since he is her bastard brother, but she doesn’t dare to while he’s the only thing keeping her safe right now. That and he has a dragon.</p><p>She obeys, and calls her companions over. They hesitantly step over to the two of them, instantly having gained a bit of respect and fear for her brother. As does she.<br/>“You are familiar with Riverrun?” Jon asks the two of them. They nod. </p><p>“Try and bring the Tullys North, tell them that Sansa wishes to take her home back, and only if you have to, tell them that Ramsay has young Rickon Stark in his dungeons. If he doesn’t listen, and if Rickon dies, then I’ll see Winterfell, the Twins, and Riverrun burn. There will be not a stone left standing if he does not answer the call to arms for my little brother, his own nephew.</p><p>She can’t say that she disagrees with him, and yet, a shiver goes down her spine, knowing that this brother of hers has become as rigid and hardened as the wall itself. <br/>Brienne gulps a bit, but then nods, and prepares to undertake her mission.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Wolf, A Stag, And A Lion Head North</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya</p><p> </p><p>Conflicted, that’s the best word for how she feels. The two before her are Cersei’s children, and she wants to kill their mother. She has nothing against the two of them, however. Myrcella looks at her with fear and pity, she has time for neither of those things. Gendry is trying to stay close to protect her, and he has strange looks on his face, hard to read. <br/>“What do you think we should do?” Gendry asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Do any of you know what’s going on in the North?” She asks her uncertain companions.<br/>They both shake their heads. No one at the Twins seemed to know either, and Riverrun was still under siege from the leftover Frey soldiers. North or South? Arya asked herself. North to find Sansa and maybe Jon, but he might not leave the Wall. South to kill Cersei, and Gregor Clegane, and cross off the rest of the names on her list. The Boltons have to die, but she would need an army for that. Where can I find an army? She may need to have a little chat with uncle Edmure, maybe he could raise some fighting men. But then, armies weren’t her style either. Too loud and noticeable, and crowded. Maybe just a few good fighters would do or even one, like she had with the Freys.</p><p>   Now Arya halted her thoughts to listen to the conversation between Gendry and Myrcella. “Tommen rules in King’s Landing, and he is kind...but he’ll have Mother in his ear trying to get him to do what she wants, and I’m afraid for him.” Myrcella asks. “He’s very sweet,”<br/>“I’m sure you’re right about your mother and Tommen, but I can’t say that I care that much about it either.” Gendry replies. “I mean, I barely know them. I barely know you.”<br/>“It’s all right, they sent the gold cloaks after you… I’m sorry.” Myrcella says and puts her arms on her brother’s shoulders. <br/>“I just don’t have any business with them now, and I…” Gendry side eyes Arya and blushed pink a bit. “I think I’d like to go North…”<br/>Myrcella gives him an understanding look, but also one with a bit of sympathy. “That’s dangerous. Last I heard it was ruled by the Boltans, and they’re awful.” </p><p>“I can’t just let her go alone.” Gendry replied softly.</p><p>“I can handle myself just fine.” Arya retorts with a stubborn look. I haven’t seen him in years. I didn’t have anybody to look after me then, and I don’t need anyone in the way to get killed now. I have things to do.</p><p>“You’re a stubborn arse, you’re going to get yourself killed. You wouldn’t even be here if not for whoever killed the Frey men.” Gendry scolds Arya, as she returns his glare with an equally fierce one. </p><p>"I know, imagine being so dumb that you don’t know who killed the Freys, even if they were standing in front you.” Arya just shrugs. Now the blue and green eyes before her are examining her words, and the realization crosses their faces.</p><p>“Arya…” Gendry says before Arya puts her hand on their mouths and pushes them both into the corners of the castle wall, behind the shadows to hide.<br/>They look at her questioningly, and then two horses with riders come to the Twins, silencing them both, when a new presence is trotting on the twins, the blond-haired and blue-eyed Brienne of Tarth, riding ahead of her squire. She looks as serious as always, and she looks around when no one comes to greet her. The boy just looks like an idiot.</p><p>"I’m looking for passage through the Twins, my Lords!” Brienne called out. Arya decided that she wasn’t a threat to her. Arya crept down to the gates, and opened them slowly, still hiding behind the shadows. Brienne dismounted and walked through the gates cautiously, looking around for any presence to be had. Brienne orders her companion to stay back.<br/>Arya slowly moved into the open, and steelily eyed Brienne with hardened grey eyes. “What do you want, Brienne of Tarth?” She asks directly. <br/>Brienne is too shocked to say anything. “Lady Arya…” She finally blurts out.<br/>“I’m not a lady,” Arya coolly answered her. “Why are you here?”</p><p>   “I was sent by your sister, Lady Sansa,” Brienne explained.<br/>Arya Drew her dagger and carefully used it to clean under her fingernails, not looking away from Brienne. “What do you know about my sister?” Arya asked her, her voice quiet and devoid of emotion.</p><p> </p><p>Brienne eyed the dagger and then knelt down in front of her, her squire hurrying to follow her actions. She looked at Arya with still, wide blue eyes, “Lady Sansa has escaped Winterfell with the help of Theon Greyjoy, and she’s made it safely to the Wall. Jon Snow has given her shelter at Castle Black. She wants to go to war against Ramsay Bolton and take back Winterfell. My companion is Podrick Payne, my squire, he helped save Sansa. We received word days ago that the Blackfish has retaken Riverrun and we wish to get him to join our cause.” Brienne says, staring her directly into her eyes. She returns her weapon back to its place, and softens her gaze. <br/>“What else aren’t you telling me?” Arya asks, with a knowing look.</p><p>Brienne and Podrick look at each other for a moment, and then back to Arya after Podrick nods to her.<br/>“Ramsay Bolton has your little brother, Rickon Stark, locked in the dungeons of Winterfell. He is using him as bait to goad Jon Snow into action, and Sansa is convinced that he’ll die.” Brienne says, with a truthful gaze. She looks to Podrick and the boy just nods in agreement, confirming Brienne’s story. <br/>Well that settles it. Arya thought. North it is. Rickon, Jon, and Sansa are going to need her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>